A Shinobi Enters the Dragon's Riot
by marshalanime
Summary: Having been born with Hentai Syndrome Naruto spent his life being very careful around women for fear of dying via an arousal caused heart attack. Now that has changed due to Tsunade's medical dedication and with the war over Naruto has one final hurdle to cross, forming a normal relationship with the opposite sex. What better way to do that then high school with sexy fighters.


**I'm back with a new story and this time Naruto's in Nangokuren high! Hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Dragons Rioting)**

Nangokuren was an academy looked over the city below from its location up on its cliff-side with a long winding stairway leading up to it. Its grounds were covered with many, many buildings of various ages and staring from the main gate the sight could be compared to a mountain of academic architecture. This, until recently, was Japan's largest all girls school.

"Well, I guess this is the place..." a blond teen openly commented as he walked up to the front gate, staring up at the many buildings lining the skyline as his left hand gently placed itself over his heart. This young mane was named Naruto Uzumaki and he was among the first batch of boys to be attending this now co-ed high school. At this school the uniform color was based off of which grade you were in, red for first years, green for second years, and blue for third years, with all three grades wearing white dress shirts under their jackets and black pants for the boys. Since Naruto was a first year he was suppose to be wearing the red jacket and black tie that came with the uniform but had decided to ditch them in favor of a long black jacket sporting a white swirl on the back and a black cloth headband wrapped around his forehead.

Today would be the start of his greatest trial and that thought dominated his mind as he stood there staring at the school. Until recently attending a school with a student body consisting of ninety-nine present girls would've been a death sentence for the blond shinobi due to a very odd health complication he was born with. It was labeled Hentai Syndrome and should too much blood gathering in one point on his body then his heart would fail. So in short he'd have a massive heart attack if he popped a boner thus putting his live in danger. Luckily though he had one of the best medical minds in the elemental nations looking into the problem for the past couple of years and she'd finally found a cure! Or at least it's a cure on paper. There were a few tests done back at the hospital to see if his heart could handle arousal but now came for some real world practice. If he can make it through high school here then he can safely say he's cured.

As the blond was gearing himself up to march into his new school live the sudden jingle emanating from his pocket nearly had him jumping out of his skin. Bringing his flailing arms under control Naruto quickly reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. As the screen lit up Naruto saw that he'd gotten a text from Rintaro. Rintaro's father was an old friend of his parents so they'd always been close, and since the marriage six years ago they could also say they were brothers.

"You make it to Nangokuren yet? Bet your first day's gonna be hell"

After reading the text with barely a hint of annoyance on his face Naruto sent his own message, "I'll be fine, just worry about your own studies and don't slack of with you training". Unsurprisingly Rintaro decided to go to the same school as his girlfriend, which was good for his youthful experience but on the other hand he'd been neglecting some of his training ever since they go together. Not that Naruto could really blame him.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket the blond then turned his attention to a sign welcoming new students off to the side of the gate. "So are you going to stand back there all day, or...?" the blond asked with ever so slightly narrowed eyes. Given the presence his mystery guests were given he could hardly say they were a threat, so the feeling of their constant gaze just came of as a little creepy.

After letting out startled gasps two guys stepped out from behind the sign, one tall and lanky while the other one was plump back and both of them were sweating nervously. Unsurprisingly they were first years judging from the color of their uniforms.

"So you're able to see through our hiding skills... Not bad" the tall blond commented, holding his bag over his shoulder while his round friend simply clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"It was pretty hard I'll tell ya" Naruto gave a sarcastic yet playful response. It's not like he needed years of training to tell they were there since their feet were clearly visible under the sign. "Names Naruto, yours are...?" Naruto asked as he held his hand out to the two gentleman.

"We're freshman. The names Kousuke and he's Tamao" the tall member of the duo said as his friend responded with a "Meetcha" immediately afterward, both of them leaving Naruto's hand to hang when they stopped a few steps away from him.

"Right" Naruto said as he brought his ignored hand back to his side. "So... what exactly were you doing back there anyway?" the blond shinobi asked.

"Can't you figure it out?" Kousuke asked with a smirk as he held up a notebook while twirling his pen in his right hand. "We're checking out the students" the teen said while his friend readjusted his glasses and chuckled perversely.

"Checking out the students, huh?" Naruto responded with a blank expression. This was starting to remind him of his godfather's antics.

"You don't need to hide it. You wanted to befriend the people so you enrolled here as well, didn't you? Since this place has all sizes and colors" Kousuke said while Tamao continued to softly chuckle.

"Sizes and colors?" Naruto asked as his shoulders dropped and his head dipped to the side. If these two weren't like ero-sannin then they were giving off a really misleading impression.

"Like face and style... If we were to date, I'd have to check these two first" Kousuke said as his grin grew.

"Please, like anyone would want to date creeps like you!" a new voice entered the fray, resulting in Kousuke and Tamao nearly falling flat at the sudden response.

"Wh-Who you calling losers!?/Who's the loser!?" Kousuke/Tamao blurted out as they turned to see who insulted them. What they saw was a girl, a freshman based on her uniform, with red hair having short spiky hair on the right and longer straight hair on the left and crimson eyes behind thin brown glasses. Tamao and Kousuke's eyes immediately started to ogle the woman, their injured pride forgotten.

"Yo! Karin, what took you so long?" Naruto happily cheered as the teen walked up to them.

"You think I'm going to waste my energy trying to keep up with you? I figured you would've been in class by now with the way you sprinted up here" Karin told the blond shinobi.

Karin had been sent along with to act as a sort of watchman. With her being a sensor she can easily find him no mater where he is on school grounds and should anything to serious happen she has that natural healing ability of hers. Toss in the chanse to grow closer as family as a bonus and you've got the perfect partner.

"Ah, sorry about tha-Huu" Naruto was saying when Kousuke and Tamao grabbed hold of his arms and started to pull him off to the side. Once safely away from the onlooking girl the two boys invaded Naruto's personal space as they demanded to know why he was so friendly with that red-headed beauty. "Huh?" Naruto simply responded as he stared at the two uncomfortably close teens like they'd grown extra heads. "She's my cousin" Naruto told the pair. Honestly, what were they getting all worked up over?

"Cousin!? Why the hell do you get such a cute cousin! Damn I'm so jealous!" Kousuke blurted out with a clenched fist and tears flowing down his cheeks.

"If you've crossed that familial boarder into taboo waters I'll kill ya!" Tamao blurted out in much the same way as his friend.

Meanwhile, Karin was steadily growing irritated with these two due to being able to hear every word.

'... These two are weird...' Naruto thought to himself. Not wanting to be held up much longer Naruto slipped past them and headed for the front gate. From behind he could here the two guys, after realizing that he'd moved away, warning him not to go in yet. Naruto didn't really pay it any mind as Karin moved in behind him before she reached the point of clobbering the two perverts, though the moment he turned into the court yard he could see what they were talking about. On either side of this wide open space stood two armies of students. Standing at the front of these two factions were their leaders.

On one side stood a girl with long red hair kept tied back into a messy ponytail that extended past her waist with matching eyes. She wore a no sleeve white shirt that safely covered her large chest and split into two ends at her waist which then extend down the sides of her legs. She also wore a red tie with two yellow lines around her collar, a short, red skirt with two yellow lines, red stockings, black shoes, red and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, and black and red fingerless gloves.

On the other side stood a tall young woman with a voluptuous figure, ample large breasts, long wild dark blue hair that extended down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with slitted pupils. She wore an open white button down shirt that was tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wore a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket tied around her waist, a collar around her right thigh, and black high heels with straps. To go with her clothes she also adorned herself with a lot of jewellery and cosmetics such as earrings, long painted nails, a belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.

'The first day of school and already there's a big fight going on? Mom said there were going to be strong fighters here but come on' Naruto thought to himself as he stood on the sideline with the others coming to a stop around him.

"Just how man students do you think... You've hurt...?" the red haired teen asked as she narrowed her eyes a her opponent. "No matter how strong my enemy is, if there are students being hurt" the girl said as she tightened her gloves. "I will fight to protect them. I will fight without regret!" the teen declared with resolve.

"Heh! Don't make me laugh" the curvatus young woman remarked with a grin as she slipped on a pair of thick brass-knuckles. "The strong ones will eat the weak ones. That's the law!" the woman declared as she slammed her fists into one another. "It's a given that the herbivores die!" the young woman said like it was fact.

With those words out of the way the two combatants flew into each other, their first strikes clashing. Jumping back from the initial strike by a hair the red haired teen spun around to deliver a searing roundhouse kick to her opponent's face, though it was intercepted and caught before reaching its mark.

Tossing the outstretched leg aside the blue haired woman clenched her hand into a fist and shot out a viscous punch, a punch that her opponent jumped over, making a flip in the air and landing behind the woman.

With blazing speed the red-head charged in throwing punches and kicks that her opponent kept stepping out of the way of. This barrage of attacks lead up to another clash of attacks, an upward knee from the red-head and a downward punch from the older student. The clash this time kicked up a large cloud of dust and when it settled both fighters were back to staring at one another, the red-head breathing hard while the other was still grinning. Looking to the gathered students it was easy to tell which side was more confident in the outcome of the fight.

"So cool... They're evenly matched..." Kousuke commented while Tamao gulped down some spit.

"No, that's not it..." Naruto remarked, getting the two boys to look away from the fight and too the pair standing next to them. Each of them were observing the match with trained eyes. "The one with all the jewellery, she hasn't broken a sweat, and she's only used her left hand so far" Naruto told the two.

"Ah, you're right!" Kousuke blurted out, finding it obvious now that it had been pointed out to him.

"Don't go making comments when you don't have a clue about what's going on. It just makes you look like even bigger losers" Karin reprimanded the two, getting them to flinch in response to the killing intent she was directed at them.

"Hey..." Naruto started, getting the boy's attention. "We're pretty new here so there are some things we don't know about this place, but those two are dragons, right?" Naruto asked. Out of context that might sound like an odd thing to ask, but here at Nangokuren it made perfect sense. In this academy strength was highly valued and those who are the strongest and can gather people behind them are given the title of dragon.

"Yeah..." Kousuke said with a slight nod. "Third year Kyouka and first year Ayane" the teen told his fellow blond.

Back with the fight Kyouka continued to grin as she cracked her fingers. "Gimme all ya got. I'm the type who can't get hot with herbivores" Kyouka taunted, getting an annoyed twitch from her opponent.

Moving into action Ayane's already quick movements became even quicker as she went into her next attack, "Rapid Flash of the Penetrating Dragon".

"Yeah... that's it" Kyouka commented as she tightened her right hand. With a solid strike she launched her counter attack "Fierce Fracture Strike of Hard Dragon". The force of the impact tore to shreds the front of Ayane's shirt along with the bra underneath as she was sent flying back into the school building in the distance.

The strike immediately had Ayane's forces worried as Kyouka's supporters spouted confident grins. Meanwhile Ayane was left sprawled out amidst the crumbling wall around her, her panties on full display along with her cheat that was oh so close to being completely exposed to the elements.

While Kousuke and Tamao reveled at the eye-candy Naruto reflexively directed his attention to anywhere that wasn't bare skin or women's undergarments. Meanwhile Ayane's army collectively decided to rush to their commander's aid, resulting in Kyouka's army rushing in to keep them out of the way.

"Well this just turned from a beat down to a brawl" Karin commented as she readjusted her glasses.

"It'll just be one giant mess if that happens!" Naruto concluded as he rushed forward, leaving the four behind. Easily faster than the two armies Naruto made it to the warring dragons before they did. Both Ayane and Kyouka were already prepared to launch further blows so having this blond teen jump in between them justifiably took them by surprise.

'Okay, let's just separate them for now' Naruto thought to himself as he dropped down and closed his eyes. "The School of the Blue Moon Reflected on a Lake: Way of the Tiger's Jaw - Boulder Shattering Roar of Ruin". Slamming his palms into the ground Naruto forced up a jagged rock wall on either side of himself, cutting the courtyard in half and separating the two armies.

With the makeshift walls in place Naruto stood back up as he heard murmurs from the other side from students wondering what just happened. "I guess that'll do" Naruto remarked as he straightened himself out, just in time for part of the wall to be punched through.

"Hey kid... what do you think your doing?" Kyouka asked as she walked through the opening with her hands resting on her hips.

"Oh, this?" Naruto asked as he stretched a bit by turning his upper body back and forth. "Nothing much really..." the blond remarked with a grin as he kept his eyes away from the provocatively dressed woman.

"Really now...? This isn't half bad for 'nothing much'" Kyouka responded as she looked up and down the pair of makeshift walls. With her head still turned to the side Kyouka gaze turned to the blond as a wide grin spread across her lips, "The next time you get in my way... I'll eat ya"

'Guess I'm already making impressions' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kyouka turn and walk away from the corner of his eye. As she withdrew her group the second dragon hoped over the wall and quickly made her way over to the blond. And so his personal space was violated again today when the red haired teen got right up close and glared at him. "Can I, help you...?" Naruto asked the girl as he leaned back, making sure his eyes didn't travel below her neck.

With the way she was glaring he had expected to get a declaration similar to Kyouka's, but rather this girl suddenly dropped down to her hands and knee. "Please, make me your apprentice!" Ayane requested.

Taking a few steps back Naruto found himself nearly speechless as the only coherent thought that managed to pass through his lips immediately after her request was a surprised "Wha!?".

"Please... teach me your skills" Ayane pleaded. On the other side of the rock wall shock started to spread among the girls who herd their leader's plea.

'T-Tits!' Naruto couldn't help from mentally shouting when his eyes locked onto Ayane's barely clothed chest. Spinning around Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself as he folded his arms over his chest. 'Okay Naruto, this is nothing to get worked up over. You came here to get use to the female body outside of the battlefield after all. Yeah! You can do this!' Naruto pumped himself up, nodding his head with a grin. Meanwhile Ayane was left staring at his back, assuming that he was considering her request.

Having stood up the girl reached out and tapped the blond's shoulder causing him to jump slightly as he turned back around to face her. Seeing her face he immediately remembered what she'd just asked him and took to forcing away his nervous expression. "R-Right, Training! You want to be my-ghu-!" Naruto was saying when his eyes drifted down again. 'Yep, I'm not ready for this amount of skin...' Naruto regretfully thought.

"Um, Master?...!" Ayane asked with a slight tilt of her head, finding the blond's actions a little odd, only for him to quickly remove his jacket and drape it over her shoulders before pulling it closed.

"I didn't come here looking for an apprentice, so sorry if I'm a bit surprised" Naruto told the girl with a warm smile, having a much easier time talking with her chest covered. "I'll think about it, so ask me later okay?" the blond told her before quickly turning and heading for the school building. While Ayane watched him walk off while clutching the jacket covering her Naruto's thought were something along the lines of 'Sorry, I'd give you an answer now but I really need to cool my head'.

The trials of high school life begin now!


End file.
